HARAP
by Rizue22
Summary: my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Harap

Maaf gaje, maklum amatiran

Sebelumnya saya mu peringatin, ini figt gak baek buat kesehatan!

Entah kenapa, aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku tahu kau da di dekatku, hatiku merasa bahagia melebih bahagia ketika aku memenangkan pertandingan, tapi apakah kaupun seperti itu padaku?

-captain tsubasa-

Fuhhh . . . cape juga rasanya setelah aku berlatih, hmmmph . . . entah angin apa yang membawaku tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pantai. Sanae . . . ya Sanae, dia adalah gadis yang ku kagumi sejak aku kelas 6 SD hingga aku sekarang kelas 3 SMP, berat memang menahan perasaan yang begitu lamanya.

Mengkin seorang aku tak ahli dalam percintaan, tapi ya inilah aku, Genzo Wakabayashi yang bias dikatakan terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahkan mengakui kalau aku memang menyukai Sanae Nakazawa, tapi walaupun aku berani mengatakannya bukan berarti dia akan menerimaku, kan?

Aku juga merasa, kalau dia lebih menyukai Tsubasa daripada aku, terlihat dari semburat merah di pipinya saat dia didekat Tsubasa, bahkan dia merubah penampilannya dari seorang tomboy menjadi seorang yang feminim. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja, apakah ini cinta Tuhan?

-flashback-

Pertandingan Nankatsu vs Meiwa, saat itu aku cedera di kaki, sakit sekali tapi aku harus tetap berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini, yaaah . . . seperti yang kalian ketahuitimku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.

"Wakabayashi-kun", siapa yang memanggilku?

"Sanae-chan!", oh ternyata si Anego.

"Tadi kamu keren!", katanya dengan gaya tomboynya itu sambil membawa bendera.

"Terimakasih", entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, pipiku terasa panas.

"Pipimu merah, kamu sakit?", tanyanya.

"Tidak", jawabku.

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana dengan keadaan kakimu?", tanyanya. Oh, Tuhan . . . Perasaan apa ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, inilah perjuangan demi kemenangan!", kataku, aku merasa wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung meninggalkannya. Aku merasa dia diam dan hanya cengo melihat kepergianku.

-end of flashback-

Mungkin umurku terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui cinta, tapi memang benar adanya cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan pada siapa saja.

Tanpa kusadari, hatiku terasa panas saat dia dekat dengan orang lain terutama Tsubasa, mungkin inilah cemburu. Rasanya hatiku tebakar dan seluruh darahku terasa mengalir dengan cepat, haha . . . aku ini lebay!

Semua orang mungkin beranggapan kalau aku ini tidak bias merasakan cinta, karena aku selalu bersikap keras kepada semua wanita, tapi tidak untuknya.

Entah kenapa aku memendam ini sendirian, tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain, apa aku terlalu takut? Tapi ya sudahlah, ungkin hanya bola usang ini yang dia beri padaku saat aku sedang tidak semangat latihan. Bola yang akanselalu mengingatkankku padanya.

Aku ragu, apakah dia masih mengingatku yang 3 tahun lamanya sudah meninggalkan Jepang demi studyku di Jerman, aku ragu!

-TBC-

Mukkyaaaa. . . . maaf gaje ya, hehe . . . mohon ripyunya!


	2. Chapter 2

Harap chapter 2!

Akhirnya, aku mendapat libur panjang di sekolahku, aku akan pergi ke kampong halamnku, shizouka Jepang. Entah bagaimana keadaan kota itu sekarang, apakah masih sama saat aku tinggalkan 3 tahun yang lalu?

"DRRRTTTTT" ( bukan senapannya Hiruma)

Eh, handphonku bergetar . . .

"Ya, hallo Tsubasa . . . ada apa?", tanyaku pada si penelepon, Tsubasa

"Wakabayashi, aku ingin kau menyaksikan pertandingan finalku lawan Toho besok di stadion Hiroshima jam 2 sore!", jawab si penelepon.

"Baiklah, tapi aku belum bias menemuimu sekarang, aku masih kelelahan!"

"tidak apa-apa! Sudah dulu ya, aku mau latihan dulu . . . konbanwa!", katanya sambil menutup telepon.

Oh, kebetulan sekali. Pertandingan melawan Toho, Hyuga Kojiro, hmmmh . . . Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru.

Tanpa sadar, saat aku melewati toko milik keluarga Ishizaki, aku melihat dia, ya dia . . . Sanae, tapi apakah itu benar dia? Dia mengenakan rok?

"Pak, boleh berhenti sebentar? Ini adalah toko milik keluarga Ishizaki, siapa tahu aku bias bertemu dengan Ishizaki teman lamaku!", kataku pada supir. Tanpa banyak bicara supir itu langsung memberhentikan mobil di depan took kelontong itu, dan . . .

"Wakabayashi? Apa kabar? Lama ya tidak bertemu! Sekarang kamu makin tinggi saja!", kata seorang gadis, dia menghampiriku dengan malu-malu.

"Kamu? Sanae? Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Iya sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu, kamu sudah banyak berubah, aku jadi pangling! Apa kabar?", kataku, aku bias menyadari pipiku begitu panas, oh Tuhan jangan perlihatkan rasa sukaku padanya!

"Aku juga baik! Aku berubah sejak kelas 7, ini demi posisi manajer tim sepakbola, selain itu aku kan sudah besar jadi aku harus seperti ini donk?"

"Aih . . . iya juga! Kau terlihat manis mengenakan rok ini, kau sangat cantik!", apa yang ku katakan? Jujur saja aku reflex mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak bias menahan kata-kataku, dia benar-benar manis, berbeda dengan Sanae yang 3 tahun lalu aku kenal.

Dia blushing, sepertinya dia malu.

"Wakabayashi, sepertinya aku harus bergegas, Yukari-chan sudah menungguku! Oh ya, hangan lupa ya besok menyaksikan pertandingan Nankatsu melawan Toho di stadion Hiroshima!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Mata ashita Wakabayashi-kun!", katanya sambil pergi, rasanya aku masih ingin ngobrol dengannya dan menahannya pergi, tapi sudahlah masih ada hari esok!

Hari ini, ya xx xx xxxx, saatnya pertandingan Toho melawan Nankatsu, baru jam 1 saja stadion Hiroshima sudah dipenuhi penonton, pertanda big match ini memang menjadi penasaran orang banyak.

"Wakabayashi!", sapa seseprang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku, si monyet Ishizaki.

"Ishizaki!"

"Kau kapan kembali ke Jepang?", Tanya Taki

"Kemarin, maaf aku belum bias menemui kalian kemarin, aku kelelahan!", kataku

"Tidak apa-apa Wakabayashi, kahadiranmu menyaksikan pertandingan kami saja sudah cukup! Pertandingan tinggal 30 menit lagi, kami harus bersiap!", ujar Tsubasa.

"Sampai jumpa nanti saat kami membawa bendera kemenangan Wakabayashi!", kata Izawa.

Mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku belum melihat dia.

Rupanya dia tengah berada di bench, dia tengh duduk manis didampingi Yukari dan pelatih, dia terlihat cantik. Oh Tuhan, dia membuatku semakin gila! Aku benar-benar merasa dimabuk asmara saat ini, apa aku harus menghampirinya dan mengajak dia berbicara? Atau aku harus menghampirinya dan menyatakan perasaankuk padanya? Atau aku hanya berdiam diri di sini sambil memandanginya saja?

Oh, Sanae kau membuatku bingung! Andai saja mengungkapkan perasaan itu mudah, mungkin sekarang aku telah mengatakannya, tapi aku terlalu takut, takut kalau kau akan menolakku! Sudahlah Genzo, lebih baik kau melihat pertandingan yang baru berjalan 15 menit ini saja! Kau telah melewatkan 15 menit moment penting ini.

Tapi, kenapa Tsubasa terjatuh dn hampir tak sadarkan diri? Sebegitu kusyuknya kah aku memperhatikan dia sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat penyebab Tsubasa jatuh? Dan sekarang Tsubasa dibawa ke bench, dia cedera. Aku harus menghampirinya, ya aku harus pergi ke bench!

Dengan kecepatan yang aku miliki, aku berhasil sampai ke bench hanya dengan 45detik. Tapi . . . . Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, jantungku terasa terbelah, dan darahku terasa berhenti mengalir? Mengapa ini rasanya sakit? Inikah cemburu?

-TBC-

Adjoh cape nih bikin fict, jempol aku udah biru, mana entar mu sms-an lagi. Tapi gapapalah ini kan tugasnya author! Jangan lupa ripyu ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, makasi buat yang ngeripyuu… maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu! Yang jelas makasi banget!

**HARAP CHAPTER 3**

**====================CAPTAIN TSUBASA================**

**Disclaimer : YOICHI HIRUMA, eh YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

Tsubasa cedera! Kulihat kakinya berdarah, sbegitu kersnyakah benturan dengan Hyuga?

Kulihat dia menangis di depan pintu ruangan tempat Tsubasa diperiksa an diistirahatkan, sepertinya dokter tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

"Sanae, kenapa kamu menangis? Apa Tsubasa baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.

"Wakabayashi! Tsubasa…hik…hik…hik!",dia hanya menangis.

"Kenapa Tsubasa? Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan? Ayo cerita kepadaku!" kataku paksa sambil memegang bahunya, dia tetap menangis. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk memeluknya dan mengusp punggungnya.

"Sanae, berceritalh! Bagaimanapun juga Tsubasa itu sahabatku juga!"

"Wakabayashi,,,kaki Tsubasa patah, dan dokter memvonisnya lumpuh….!"

Darahku terasa berhenti mengalir, dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ta…tapi Tsubasa masih bisa sembuh kan?"

"Butuh waktu yang lama, bahkanh bisa sampai 3 tahun…Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tsubasa rasakan jika dia mengetahui hal ini, bagaimanapun juga sepakbola adalah mimpinya, kau tahu itu kn Wakabayashi?"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Untuk saat ini,aku berjanjipada diriku sendiri, aku akan merawat Tsubasa sampi dia sembuh dan aku akan terus di sisinya! Bahkan aku akan selalu, menemaninya saat dia membutuhkan".

Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat, hatiku terasa terbakar… inikah cemburu?

"Lantas, apakah kau mencintai Tsubasa?"

"Sangat, rasa ini selalu lebih,,, aku sangat mencintai Tsubasa, akan ku lakukan hal apapun asal dia bahagia, walaupun aku harus berjuang mati-matian!"

Kata-kata itu semakin membuatku merasa sakit, ternyata dia sangat mencintai Tsubasa! Sudahlah Gen, aku pasti bisa kau harus kuat, bagaimanapun juga mereka sahabatmu, dan mereka layak bahagia bersama, bukannya kamu bahagia saat Tsubasa bahagia dan sedih saat Tsubasa sedih?

Tiba-tiba suster yang selesai mengobati Tsubasa keluar.

"Suster, bolehkah saya masuk?", tanya dia.

"Silakan, tapi hanya untuk 1 orang saja ya!", kata suster itu ramah.

"Terimakasih suster! Err—Wakabayashi, aku masuk dulu ya!", katanya.

"Iya, titip salam untuk Tsubasa, maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguknya karena aku harus bergegas!", kataku memberi alasan.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku pun pergi dengan langkah gontai, aku sadar aku takkan ada saat dia butuh, aku juga tidak pantas dengannya… Biarkan sajalah aku terus memendamnya semampuku dan erus menahan rasa sakit sampai rasa suka dan sakit ini pudar.

Mengharapkan dia mencintaiku mungkin seperti mengharapkan bintang jatuh di depan mataku. Aku hanya berharap dia bahagia bersama Tsubasa, karena aku yakin Tsubasa juga mencintainya…. SANAE NAKAZAWA.


End file.
